


Happy Birthday, Harry

by lucian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Chan, Incest, M/M, Sexual Content, Slash sex, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2009-08-02
Updated: 2009-08-02
Packaged: 2018-09-28 16:39:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10138625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucian/pseuds/lucian
Summary: Written 08-02-09Word count: 197Vernon celebrates Harry's fifteenth birthday.Warnings: Chan, violence, non-con.





	

  
Author's notes: Written 08-02-09  
Word count: 197  
Vernon celebrates Harry's fifteenth birthday.  


* * *

"It's your birthday, isn't it, boy?" Vernon asks, his voice more dangerous than Harry has ever heard it. His heart falters before it tries to claw through his chest. 

"Yes," he whispers, pressing himself against the door of his cupboard, wishing desperately that he hadn't come out at all.

"How old are you now?" Vernon asks, his voice oil-slick. 

Harry whimpers, and Vernon backhands him. "I'm fifteen!"

Vernon grins. "Fifteen's more than old enough for a freak like you. Time for you to learn your place." Vernon's meaty hands rip Harry's shirt apart and buttons skitter across the floor.

"Please, no!" Harry cries, reaching up to fend him off, but Vernon is surprisingly fast and he crushes Harry's wrists in one thick hand. Harry screams as he feels something break; Vernon grinds the bones together and Harry shrieks, falling to his knees.

"Exactly where you should be," Vernon growls and tears at his trousers. Harry's jaw is clenched with pain but he won't open his mouth and Vernon's lips twist cruelly as he slams Harry's broken wrist against the wall. As Harry opens his mouth to scream, Vernon shoves his cock down Harry's throat.

"Happy Birthday, Harry," he spits, and Harry cries.


End file.
